


Prove It

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always loved a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> As my response to the folks wanking about their constitutional right to bully authors who write ~~OFCs~~ Mary Sues, have some Jim Kirk and an OFC. Who is wanking. This OFC nominally appeared in [A Day Like That](http://archiveofourown.org/works/72275), but this piece of contextless porn stands on its own.

Asha hears the water shut off, the bathroom door open, and Jim’s footsteps thunk down the hall.

She grins, clicks the vibrator to the next highest setting, and moans as it moves faster back and forth across her clit.

“You started without me!” Jim says. Her eyes are closed, so she can’t read the expression on his face, but his tone is half offended, half awestruck.

“Not—_oh_—not my fault you take such long showers. I figured you’d started without me.”

“I would never—” With effort, Asha opens one eye and raises one eyebrow, and Jim acquiesces, “OK, I wouldn’t start without you unless the situation was really, really dire.”

“Unless your dick was going to explode?”

“I think my dick’s going to explode _now_.”

Asha strokes the vibrator up and down, and arches up into it, shuddering. “If you’d been in here going down on me fifteen minutes ago like you should have—_God!_—been, your dick would probably already be in my cunt.”

“So—”

“So you’ve got some catching up to do,” she interrupts him.

“Put that thing away,” Jim says. “I can do better.”

Asha turns the vibrator off and sets it to the side as Jim climbs onto the bed. “Prove it,” Asha says, and slides her legs over his shoulders.

He’s always loved a challenge.


End file.
